


Альтер эго

by Gercog



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14137191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog
Summary: Вот так сражаешься, бывает, с Таносом, а тут... Такое!





	Альтер эго

**Author's Note:**

> осторожно, нецензурная лексика

— Главное!.. — Локи перекрикивает шум битвы вокруг, — Не хватайся за ту штуковину!  
Стив бы и рад, но «та штуковина» защищает шею Таноса, и кромка щита бьет в нее со всей дури. Вибраниум разбивает доспех, взрезает кожу титана и это последнее, что видит Стив, отброшенный в сторону мощным взрывом.  
Его сознание поглощает первозданная тьма.

***  
— О, ты пришел в себя! Наконец-то! — в голосе Сэма облегчение.  
На мгновение у Стива возникает чувство дежа вю: он уже лежал на больничной койке в залитой светом палате, а Сэм с беспокойством смотрел на друга. Но в этот раз Наташа и Клинт тоже здесь и в палату как раз входит Тони.  
— Хм... — Стив садится на кровати, — Мы победили?  
— Да, с Таносом разобрались, все отлично, — Сэм беспечно машет рукой, — Это уже не проблема.  
— Да уж, точно, — Тони закатывает глаза, — Танос кончился, теперь у нас здесь бедствие локального масштаба.  
— Какое? — напрягается Стив. Друзья непривычно смущаются, даже Тони. Даже Наташа!  
— Это... Сложно объяснить, — говорит Наташа, но тут же торжественно улыбается, — Но мы тебе покажем и ты сразу сам все поймешь.  
— Прямо сейчас покажем, — встревает Бартон, и Тони похлопывает его по плечу.  
— Да, — кивает Старк, — Прямо сейчас.  
Стив хмурится. Если вся команда так волнуется, значит проблема существенная.

***

У проблемы едва пять футов роста, тщедушные плечи, цепкий взгляд и много сигаретного дыма. Стив смотрит на стоящего перед ним человека и словно в зеркало смотрится, только в Бруклине и почти восемьдесят лет назад. Правда, тогда он не курил. И точно не матерился.  
— Епта, — произносит проблема, выпуская густое облачко дыма, — Заебись! Ну привет, альтер эго.  
Стив задумчиво смотрит на Старка.  
— Мы его нашли рядом с трупом Таноса, — Тони пожимает плечами, — И твоим почти бездыханным телом. Барнс его признал, пришлось забрать с собой. Не оставлять же твою, ммм, копию, на полуразрушенном астероиде в глубоком космосе.  
— Хм, — Стив кивает и снова смотрит на самого себя до сыворотки. Парень ухмыляется, глубоко затягивается и закономерно захлебывается кашлем.  
— Чего зенки вылупил, а? — отдышавшись, интересуется бруклинская версия.  
— Пытаюсь понять, почему ты куришь. И материшься, — искренне отвечает Стив, подходя ближе.  
— А так же пристаешь ко мне, — негодующе добавляет Тони.  
— Он пристает к тебе? — удивленно переспрашивает Стив.  
— О да, и еще как! — Тони возмущенно машет руками в воздухе, — Вчера умудрился за задницу схватить, паршивец.  
— И меня, — вставляет Клинт, до этого молча наблюдавший за ними.  
— И меня, — хмурится Сэм.  
— Пиздеж! — заявляет Стивен Грант Роджерс-младший, взмахнув сигаретой, — Тебя, черножопый, я вчера хватал за яйца. И хуй, скажу я вам, у тебя отличный!  
— Оу, — Сэм закатывает глаза, а Тони багровеет от ярости.  
— Я еще и не единственный, к кому пристают, — возмущенно заявляет Старк, — Роджерс, это уже ни в какие ворота! Разберись с этим как-нибудь.  
Стив рассматривает себя самого, ухудшеную версию и, наконец, заключает:  
— Нам нужен Локи.  
— Брат мой занят ныне, — заявляет Тор, который тоже пришел взглянуть на «проблему локального масштаба», — На плечах его тяжкое бремя правления. Он теперь король, — Тор вздыхает, но тут же широко улыбается, — Йотунхейма.  
— Нахуй вашего Локи! — тощий парень нагло ухмыляется и собственнически разваливается в кресле, — Я тут навсегда, и ничего-то вы мне не сделаете, пидорасы.  
Стив выразительно смотрит на асгардского бога и тот, чуть притушив улыбку, вздыхает:  
— Я попробую с ним связаться, — заверяет он, а наткнувшись на взгляд Тони, и вовсе сдает позиции, — Немедленно.  
Тор кивает им и уходит, и в это время блондин прикуривает новую сигарету.  
— Блядство такое, — философски начинает он, заметив, что все снова смотрят на него.  
— Что именно? — интересуется Стив.  
— Вот это вот все, — парень обводит сигаретой пространство вокруг себя, стряхивает пепел на пол, — Ну и в целом.  
— Понятно, — Стив поджимает губы, щурится, — Так откуда ты взялся?  
— Пф, это любому долбоебу должно быть понятно, но ты слишком придурок, чтобы всосать, да? — альтер эго Капитана Америки скалится, — Я взялся из твоей тупой башки, дебил. Когда ты ебнул Таноса по шее, то сломал один прикольный артефакт и все, что было в тебе хорошего, воплотилось во мне. Ты так и останешься унылым стариканом, а я, — парень ухмыльнулся, — Я собираюсь жить полной жизнью, исполненной пиздатых удовольствий и охерительных благ. Оттрахаю Железного Человека, перепихнусь с черномазым, Бартону дам. Заделаюсь, блядь, художником, оторвусь!  
Стив задумчиво хмурится, пропуская его речь мимо ушей. В голове все пытается сложиться паззл, но чего-то не хватает.  
— Охуенная у меня будет жизнь! — заключает блондин.  
— Только очень недолгая, — зло заверяет его Тони.  
— Да, ебучая астма меня доканает, сука, — соглашается двойник.  
— Не успеет, — фыркает Тони, — сначала я тебе зад поджарю. С чего ты вообще взял, что трахнешься со мной?  
— Ой, да только слепой не видит, как ты торчишь от Роджерса. Но он долбоеб и тебе не даст. А я дам, — блондин подмигивает Тони, выпускает в его сторону струйку дыма, и тут в голове у Стива щелкает.  
— Хм, — сообщает он, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо двойника, — Ты не мое альтер эго. Скорее... Подавленные желания, не так ли? Вроде тяги к крепкому слову и куреву, которым я никогда не давал воли.  
Блондин морщится, резко садится, злобно сверкает глазами.  
— Нихуя подобного! — почти кричит он, — Херня!  
— Да ну? — Стив подходит к Старку. Кладет руку ему на плечо, — Тони, малец прав. Я тебя хотел все эти годы. Не позволял себе о таком даже думать. Но... Если ты не против, я бы попробовал отношения с тобой.  
— Эй! — возмущается Сэм, — А как же мой хуй? То есть я не про то! Я не это вообще имею ввиду, а в том смысле, что ты же хватал меня!.. Не ты, то есть, но!...  
— Сэм, — Стив улыбается и ему, — Это, если честно, подавленная сексуальность. Она ведь никуда не девается, но, не находя выхода, принимает самые странные формы. Так и получилось, что я стал рассматривать всех своих друзей, как сексуальные объекты.  
Двойник морщится и шипит, выдыхает дым из ноздрей, словно рассерженный дракон. Тощий и ни капли не страшный. Стив смотрит на него, а потом притягивает к себе все еще ошарашенного Тони и медленно, вдумчиво целует его. Когда отрывается от губ Старка три долгих минуты спустя, от магического наваждения остается только терпкий запах дыма.  
— Сигаретку? — интересуется Бартон после длительного молчания.  
— Нет, благодарю, — Стив фыркает, — И от мата я тоже, пожалуй, воздержусь.  
— Ни в коем случае, Роджерс, — тянет его за ухо Тони, — Больше никакого излишнего воздержания. Не со мной.


End file.
